moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Daenava
Countess''' Daenava Cappadocia Perenogast''' (Born '''January 1, -12 ' L.C.)'' is a Contessa Absentia of the former Kingdom of Alterac , and was awarded the title and honors of Baronetess in Duskwood, where she has a small holding. Political matters , countries, borders and even faction seem to mean little to her, her research being held in paramount to all. (This page will perpetually be a work in progress.) ---- = Description = ----Danaeva is most often seen in the garb of a high ranking member of the Church of Light, finding the risque uniform aesthetically pleasing, easily exploitable and appealingly ironic, as no member of the Church of Light has ever been able to question her credentials, as she was named a Champion of the Argent Crusade during the Argent Tournament, as well as being one of those named Champion of the Naaru, and Hand of A'dal, taking part in the siege of the Black Temple. She wears a monocle on her right eye, her golden hair in a respectable bun, her nose and eye brow are pierced with thin golden hoops. She accents the Church of the Holy Light uniform with a golden chain belt with a green gem at it's centre, and the golden shoulders of an Eredar Lord. Often she is seen with four glowing green orbs of cool fire , arching just behind her from shoulder to shoulder. She carries a staff of mahogany, worked by master etheral craftsmen to look like the famous Journey's End. Though well over 40, and growing ever closer to 50, she looks not a day older than twenty, her face showing no wrinkles, freckles or blemish, nearly glowing with youth and energy. Only her eyes, the blaise look and faded golden color of one whom had seen much too much. = History Abridged = ----Daenava was a young woman, barely twenty, when the King of Alterac allowed the Orchish Horde passage in exchange for being mostly left alone. She, among others, was taken as a hostage of the Alterac's good behavior. She learned much watching the orcish warlock, her normally bored and disinterested look gone, and the eagerness, the glee she showed tickled her captors. Spreading demonic influence was and important part of the Burning Legion's goals, and she showed the callous nature and promise , the arrogance and force of personality to took to control the fel, and so, she was taught. She had barely begun, but had the grimorie once those orc that held her fell, the grimore and ability to summon and compel the demons necessary to increase her power. She was one of the first generation of humans that went beyond witchcraft and into becoming a True Warlock. At least thats how she sees it. Her nature had always been to study, and to ignore that which made no matter to her, and so she stayed out of the actual limelight, taking to her lab to continue her studies of engineering principles and their applications with fel magics. The bloodlust of her first tutors called to her, however, and often disguised as a mage, she took part on behalf of the Grand Alliance in every major conflict since the Second War, and openly after the proclamation Variyan Wrynn made, legitimising warlocks. Most notably, she was among the armies that were granted the titles of Champion of the Naaru , and the smaller units deemed worthy to be one of the distinguished Hands of A'dal. She is a proud owner of an Amani warbear, taken as a trophy in the combined assault on Zul'Aman. She has fought and distinguished herself in every major engagment since. Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Alteraci Category:Human